hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 87th Hunger Games
This is the story of Luke Festa Part 1 - The Competitors Chapter 1 Bang! ''I watched as the bag of grain is slammed onto the kitchen counter. "Okay son, if you are reaped for this year's Hunger Games, do everything in your power to survive," says my father. Last year, my older sister Suzie was reaped for the Hunger Games and died in the hands of the 86th victor from District 5, Flash. She had died by being stabbed multiple times while screaming out my name. I have nightmares about my sister dying in my dreams and I would wake up screaming. I usually wished that I was there to save her. "Luke? Luke are you okay?" asks my father. I shake myself from the memory and nod. The reaping is at one o'clock and right now it's twelve thirty. I am really hoping no one else who I love will get reaped for the games, like my cousin Gary. I walk up to my room and get changed into the best clothes I can find. My family and I live in the poor part of District 9 and we just get just enough food from my cousin Gary. I walk back to the front door to see that mother and father are ready to leave for the reaping. I take my time to the reaping. I'm really in no rush to hear who is reaped each year for the games. When I finally get to the reaping which is held outside the justice buliding, I say goodbye to my parents and join the other seventeen year olds for the reaping. I notice my friend Clare waving at me from the girls section and I wave back. Clare can be so bubbly sometimes. She is never sad. I wish I was like her. She was the first person to help me recover after Suzie died. Even she had trouble when she died, but she always kept a smile on her face while I cried in her arms. Al, our companion from the Capitol, walked up on stage and makes himself comfortable on the chair at the back of the stage. Our mayor of District 9, Mayor Remington, walks to the microphone and speaks about the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated while the thirteenth was wiped out. This Treaty of Treason gave us new laws to obey and our yearly reminder that the Darks Days are never to be repeated again. This brought us the Hunger Games. Mayor Remington walked back to his seat and our girl mentor, Sunshine Oversee, introduced Al to the stage and walks back to stand beside the District 9's boy mentor, Lucifer Remington, the son of Mayor Remington. "Good day fellow District 9 fellows!" says Al. "And welcome to the eighty seventh Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favour!" I am really hoping that my odds will be in my favour. If anyone I know is reaped in for this games, I will surely break down crying and become just like Annie Cresta from District 4. Al continues, "Now, who will be our District 9 tributes for the Hunger Games? Well let's find out!" Al walks over to the girl's bowl's and put's his hand in. His comes back up with a slip of paper and makes his way back to the microphone. "Our girl tribute from District 9 is Celia Price!" I stand there trying to figure out where I heard that name before. When the owner of the name walks up onto stage, I recognise her immediately. She's the girl in my class who is good friends with Clare. I look over at Clare and see her face. She obviously isn't happy with this since she's pushing through the crowd of girls to her parents. I see Al walking over to shake Celia's hand. He drops her hand then walks over to the boy's bowl and put's his hand in. He moves his hand around a lot longer then he did for the girls and finally pulls a slip of paper out the bowl. The supense is killing me as I watch Al walk over to the microphone. My face goes pale when he says the male tribute for this year's games. The male tribute is me. Chapter 2 I remember when I stood just like this when Suzie was reaped. I was standing there like any other teenager in the district. Nervous and hoping their love ones won't get picked. When Al put his hand in the girl's bowl and brought the slip of paper, the crowd was so silent. I could have swore I heard a pin drop. And that's when Suzie was called. I stood there frozen as she walked up the aisle to the stage. Al shook her hand and waved his hand to the seat for her to sit on. Back in the present, Al was calling on me to come up. I finally got over the shock and pushed through the sixteen year old crowd. When I made it to the aisle, I knew Al must have recognised me. I do look something like Suzie. By the time I got to the stage, I saw that Clare was crying in her parents arms. "Well, you took your time," says Al. "I was wondering when you would finally make your way up here." I stand there silently as he asks Celia to stand up. Celis and I shake hands and sit down in our chairs. I so hoped that I would die a quick death so I wouldn't have to go through hell in the arena. ''More coming soon Category:The 87th Hunger Games Category:CureKanade